Tenshu Meishou
Tatsujin Kanpan or Tenshu Meishou is a major character in Jisedai! And was a former Tokubetsu Jōnin from Konohagakure. He was one of the most celebrated ninja in Konoha after saving dozens of people in the Battle of Pain, even able to bring down the Asura path and the Human path only stopped by Naraka path and Preta path in his rampage. Of all the main characters he is the only one who's real name isn't revealed yet. Background Tenshu Meishou was a celebrated Jonin from Konoha and was able to defeat two Pain's, he also fought in the Fourth Great Shinobi War, in the middle of a battle he created the five elemental weapons, he called it edges, he then said that he didn't want to be a part and he suddenly faked his death to become a master chef called "Tatsujin Kanpan". After creating a new life he travels everywhere to get spices and learn how to master cooking, he meets the son of a great cook that was a former medical ninja; Issui Hyouchaku and took Issui with him as his assistant. Tenshu later loses the Five edges. Invasion of Pain In the attack of Pain, he was a medic-nin who aided Sakura and fought against the Animal paths summons. after Ibiki comes he attacks the Human path and break its body with Earth Release but the Animal path took the corpse and summoned it to the Asura path ressurecting it, he later confronts the Asura path shortly before its battle with Kakashi, he easily beats the Asura path but is nearly defeated when the path transforms into its robotic like state. He escapes from being hit by its rockets and uses Wind Release to cut its limbs and Lightning Release to blow it up. Suddenly the Animal path comes and confronts him again summoning the Naraka path and Preta path to fight him the Naraka ressurects Asura and the Animal and Asura leaves to destroy and kill more of Konoha's people. Tenshu first fought the Preta and lost plenty of chakra due to the "Blocking Technique Absorption Seal" leaving him his final option; Taijutsu, and blows up the Preta's chest but the Naraka comes in and breaks Tenshu's back leaving him unconcious, he wakes up in the hospital hearing the shouts of "Victory brothers and sisters!" which made him very happy. Before Meeting Issui As Tenshu travels in search for recipes and ingredients he meets a man at the age of 16-17 named; Tenshumaru Chuuten, Tenshu asks for the mans name the boy says Tenshumaru, Tenshu laughs and says his name, they both chatted for a while and he eventually gets his first follower. As they rest they both train and Tenshu teaches Chuuten how to use the Rinnegan and helps him create more Fire style techniques after a month, Chuuten became very strong and leaves Tenshu in search for "More techniques" and Tenshu agrees, as they both part ways Tenshu meets an old acquaintance and meets the son "Issui" they both talked about how he managed to survive in the Pain Invasion and more and more Tenshu talked about it, more and more Issui grew fascinated and asked his father to come with Tenshu when he leaves, his father agrees, they both leave with spices and medical supplies. Adventures with Issui Tenshu and Issui eventually reach a dock trying to find a boat they will bring them to Kirigakure and found a man that will give them a big boat provided they make a deal and help him with something, they both agree and the tells them that there are raiders that have been attacking and stealing their catch and fishing supplies and asks them to get their stuff back, Issui and Tenshu leaves the dock in search for the "Ame Genin" after searching high and low they find a camp and spot three beds they take the supplies back but are suddenly ambushed by Oboro, Mubi and Kagari, Tenshu asks Issui to bring the supplies back and minutes later Tenshu brings the three genin tied-up and the people of on the docks celebrate and gives both of the a large boat with a crew, they meet Inari, Akane, Kigenso Tsunami and other in the crew, Issui talks to Inari and Akane and found out that they need to come with them to Kirigakure because they live there and they are both carpenters. Tenshu watches Kigenso fish using his justu's and got interested in him, he help Kigenso fish and they both talked to eachother about where they're heading and Kigenso joins Issui and Tenshu in their travels. As they arrive to Kirigakure they bid farewell to Inari and Akane, they both give them supplies for there travels. The three of them goes into Kirigakure and are greeted by Chojuro and went to buy spices and supplies. They all settle in a big place and slept there for the night. When they wake up they find plenty of fish different kinds and Tenshu says that they'll start a restaurant there in Kirigakure. Tenshu later leaves and looks for people to work for him, he finds two people on the ground and has a sign saying will work for money, and he recruited them, he gives them clean, new clothes and a hot bath, he asks their names and they both say Zori and Waraji and eventually the restaurant became a huge success the two men were very good in cooking. Tenshu, Issui and Kigenso leaves the Kirigakure and goes to another dock to go to Kumogakure. Personality Master Cracker is a lazy middle-aged man who hates kids and loves cooking. When he met Ryuujin, Ryuujin forced him to be his master and teach him plenty of techniques. Tenshu is also perverted like Jiraiya and sleeps almost all the time. Appearance He has green eyes black hair a short beard and very muscular, he has fair skin but he has a lot of scars. He wears a straw hat, he wears White robe and ninja vest. Ability He is very intelligent and fast. He is has mastered dozens of Ninjutsu, very agile making him very good at Taijutsu and can use plenty of Genjutsu. Trivia *Cracker's hobbies are eating, sleeping, training Ryuujin, and exercising. *He wishes to fight no one. *His favorite food is Ramen and his least favorite is Ramen. *Tenshu has completed 1,309 missions official missions in total: 118 D-rank, 467 C-rank, 512 B-rank, 130 A-rank, 82 S-rank. Quotes * (To Zori and Waraji) "Oh hoho! So your names are Zori and Waraji huh? Well, welcome to the family! But you both seriously need a bath.. yeah.." * (To Ryuujin Entenka "I love Ramen!"